Physical inactivity has become a pervasive problem affecting millions of people, especially in the United States. According to a 2012 CDC report, only one in five US adults meet physical activity guidelines set by the US Department of Health and Human Services. A study by researchers at Cambridge University that tracked 334,000 people over 12 years found that physical inactivity conferred twice the risk of mortality as obesity.
On the positive side, the Cambridge study found that even a relatively small lifestyle change, such as taking a brisk 20-minute walk per day, moves one from “inactive” to “moderately active” and reduces a one's risk of death by 16-30%. Despite this, most people face various limitations that make it difficult to integrate even this level of activity into their lifestyles. For example, less than 20% of jobs involve physical exertion, with people spending on average 4 hours sitting at work per day. Furthermore, people now participate less in physical activities and more in sedentary behavior at home and during leisure time as well. Additionally, a general lack of time and motivation are among the most common excuses not to exercise.
The fitness industry has traditionally emphasized gym and machine-based exercise regimens to improve workout efficiency and maximize results. However, the need to set aside time to travel and work out at a gym can be difficult and discouraging for many people, as evidenced by the fact that three quarters of gym memberships go unused after the yearly January surge. Recent innovations in the fitness sector have moved towards home fitness, supplemented with personalized tracking and wearable technology. However, these still don't address the primary concern for a large population of people who simply don't have the time or motivation to adopt a sufficiently active lifestyle in the first place. There is a clear need for a convenient and effective method to help people lose weight and improve physical fitness that can be seamlessly incorporated into their daily lives.